Et le 6 jour, Dieu créa l'homme
by karin-kr1
Summary: Duo est porté disparu après avoir fait pété son gundam...les autres ses mettrent à sa recherche pour savoir ce u'il est devenu.


**ET LE 6° JOUR DIEU CREA L'HOMME**

Série: Gundam Wing

Auteur: Kr1

Genre : du yaoi mais beaucoup plus tard ( je pensais à quoi en écrivant moi . ), au début c'est limite sérieux…mais ça va se détendre au fur et à mesure ( pour ceux qui craignent les spoiler ne lisez pas ce qui va suivre : franchement, essayez de faire une fic drôle sans Duo… nan c'est pas possible…)

Couples : …y'en aura pas… je PLAISANTE ! Itou, va quand même falloir attendre un peu…

Disclaimer : pour l'instant, toute cette ribambelle de bishonen ne m'appartient pas, mais ça ne saurait tarder…

…

Duo pesta en constatant que le système radar ne fonctionnait plus, au moment où, justement, il lui aurait été d'une grande utilité. Quelle poisse ! « C'est une petite base isolée, au beau milieu de la cambrousse. Tu n'auras qu'à utiliser ton système furtif et l'effet de surprise fera le reste. C'est bien simple : tu adoptes la méthode rentre dedans : tu arrives et tu écrases tout. » Il avait été enchanté lorsque le professeur G lui avait proposé la mission, il avait besoin de se défouler et ce petit exercice était un excellent moyen de distraction pour l'adepte de la méthode bourrin. Seulement, il s'avérait que la « petite base toute inoffensive » n'était non seulement pas en sous-effectif, loin de là, mais aussi qu'elle possédait un joli blindage très performant. Les Leo étaient bien trop nombreux, même pour un soldat expérimenté comme lui.

- Shit, murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Sans s'en apercevoir, bien trop préoccupé des défaillances de son gundam, Duo n'avait pas remarqué que les armures mobiles obéissaient à une stratégie bien simple : le ramener au le centre de la base.

- Et ils ont foutrement bien réussi ! s'exclama-t-il en se voyant totalement encerclé, sous le feu nourri des Leo. Un son strident résonna brusquement dans le cockpit, indiquant gentiment que le gundam allait s'autodétruire dans .10.9 secondes. Les soldats s'apprêtèrent à toute éventualité quand une tornade nattée descendit précipitamment de Deathscythe en criant à plain poumons :

- Barrez-vous ça va sauuuuuuuuuuuuuuter ! Au dernier « u » des plaques de métal volèrent un peu partout et effectivement, les soldats postés trop près de l'appareil et qui n'avaient pas pris l'avertissement au sérieux, volèrent en même temps que les plaques et dans le même état ( cad pas très entiers. ) Duo, qui voulait profiter de la confusion pour s'échapper discrètement fut cruellement détrompé. Il se retrouva au beau milieu d'un centre de gars armés jusqu'aux dents et avec une trentaine de mitraillettes braquées sur son aimable personne.

- Cool le comité de réception, dit Duo avec un grand sourire. Seul le cliquetis d'armes qu'on armait lui répondit. Il jugea bon de ne pas trop approfondir le sujet.

Blanc. Tout est blanc. Enfin, tout ce qui est dans le champ du vision du pilote puisque, fermement sanglé à la table sur laquelle il est couché, il ne peut pas non plus voir beaucoup de choses…Le plus surprenant n'est pas tant la couleur de la pièce – après tout, les architectes d'oz pouvaient bien faire les pièces en rose s'ils le voulaient – mais le fait qu'il est entièrement nu, harnaché comme seul un professionnel de sm devait savoir le faire. Certes, Duo excelle dans tout ce qui est du vol, et les cordages en font partie. Mais il n'est pas encore Houdini. Bref, il lui est complètement impossible de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Alors de là à essayer de s'échapper… Duo est peut-être un fou dopé à l'adrénaline, cependant, c'est avant tout un pilote, soigneusement sélectionné – quoi que dans son cas, on peut plutôt parler d'auto sélection…-en vertu de ses qualités d'analyse, en plus de ses indéniables qualités physiques. Et malgré tous ses efforts, l'analyse de la situation n'est guère à son avantage. Il a perdu toute notion du temps, toute liberté de mouvements et quelqu'un au sein d'oz est obligeamment en train de servir de son corps pour faire joujou à en juger par la quantité de tuyaux phénoménale qui serpentent sur son torse. Il ne doit pas céder à l'affolement, il le sait très bien. Bien que conditionné, Duo ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain début de panique. Il a beau s'intimer l'ordre de se détendre, il n'a jamais été dans une situation aussi délicate et pour tout dire, désespérée. Ce n'est pas le vieux croulant – malgré toute l'affection qu'il lui porte, il faut bien dire la vérité – qui risque de le tirer de ce guêpier. Seuls les autres pilotes pourraient lui venir en aide. Parlons en des autres ! Toute sa bonne humeur conjuguée à la volonté du petit arabe blond n'ont pas réussi à entamer le mur de défiance qui subsiste dans le groupe. Bon, au moins, ils forment un groupe, c'est déjà pas si mal. Si on peut réellement appeler ça un groupe : entre le japonais qui risque la paralysie à vie s'il aligne plus de deux syllabes, le chinois qui semble vouloir embrocher quiconque lui adresse la parole et le clown qui n'a jamais réussi qu'à faire rire Quatre, et encore, Duo le soupçonne fortement de s'être forcé…

Aucun gars en blouse blanche ne rapplique…Etrange. Au début, ça n'avait pas étonné le pilote plus que ça puisque son réveil n'avait provoqué aucune modification de son rythme cardiaque ni de sa respiration. Menfin, il cogitait depuis un bon moment et personne n'avait l'air disposé à venir lui tenir compagnie. Il se prépara à se rendormir, après tout, dans la très hypothétique hypothèse que ses fac-similés de coéquipiers essaient de le retrouver, valait mieux qu'il soit en forme.

- Mission acceptée, déclara d'un ton mécanique l'asiatique, penché sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il rassembla les documents qu'il venait d'imprimer et se dirigea vers le salon où l'attendaient les trois autres pilotes. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il les retrouva plongé dans les positions qu'ils occupaient depuis voilà deux semaines : l'européen suivait avec attention un journal sur le câble, Quatre, qui avait réussi à pirater les fréquences d'émission d'oz, avait l'oreille quasiment soudée au haut parleur du poste. Dissimulé derrière une pile impressionnante de tasses de café, Wufei s'acharnait sur un portable qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait, à l'affût de la moindre information sur un prisonnier détenu par Oz. Heero soupira : ils avaient beau s'acharner, ils n'avaient pas obtenu le moindre indice. Pour sa part, c'est tout le système informatique d'oz qu'il avait visité, déjouant tous les pièges, brisant tous les codes d'accès mais en vain. Par dépit, il avait même laissé en souvenir de son intrusion quelques virus de son cru, que les informaticiens mettraient des semaines à éradiquer, temps qui n'était rien en comparaison de celui qu'il leur faudrait passer pour réparer tous les dégâts que ces charmantes bestioles avaient déjà commencé à faire.

- Mission, dit juste l'asiatique en s'asseyant à côté de Trowa sur le canapé, après avoir déposé un dossier en équilibre précaire sur les tasses devant Wufei et glissé un autre entre l'oreille de Quatre et le transistor. Le dernier atterrit avec un bruit mat sur la table basse sur laquelle Trowa était accoudée. Ce dernier souleva un sourcil interrogatif :

-Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord : pas de nouvelle mission avant qu'on retrouve l'américain.

Quatre, qui –à grand regret- s'était résolu à écouter l'espace d'un instant autre chose que ce que débitait la radio, remua le couteau dans la plaie, sans grande diplomatie :

- D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, c'est plutôt toi qui l'a décidé tout seul…

Heero fut tenté de lui lancer un de ses fameux regard de la mort qui tue puis se ravisa. Le blondinet avait parfaitement raison, il leur avait un peu forcé la main – à peine – en les menaçant de leur pourrir la vie si par malheur le moindre de leurs faits et gestes n'était pas consacré à la recherche du baka natté. Bon, il ne l'avait pas formulé de cette manière, d'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas formulé du tout, il s'était contenté de l'appliquer…Subitement, la maison qui leur servait de refuge pour le moment s'était vue barricadée par l'installation d'un système d'alarme ultra perfectionné qui aurait détruit instantanément quiconque aurait eu l'idée saugrenue d'essayer d'y pénétrer mais qui appliquait le même traitement à ceux qui voulaient en sortir…encore eut-il fallu qu'ils puissent accéder à la porte d'entrée, le japonais trouvant invariablement quelque chose à faire dans le couloir qui y menait. Inutile de préciser que la même installation ornait le hangar qui abritait leurs Gundam. Quatre avait essayé d'informer Heero que ce luxe de précautions était inutile, voire même plutôt flippant : Wufei n'avait eu la vie sauve que grâce à ses réflexes et son sabre qui lui avait permis de dévier le rayon laser qui s'était aussitôt pointé sur son aimable personne alors qu'il avait eu la coupable intention de ravitailler les vivres du petit groupe, quant à Trowa, il avait failli perdre son légendaire flegme quand la porte du hangar lui avait demandé – très courtoisement au demeurant- de bien vouloir présenter sa main pour procéder à une identification : il venait de réviser dehors la voiture qu'il avait, emprunté, il y a peu de temps, avait presque du se justifier devant Heero, avait les mains pleines de cambouis et appréciait peu le fait de devoir passer une heure à les laver à fond pour que cette machine à la con puisse les reconnaître pour aussitôt se les replonger dans de l'huile de vidange. Le petit empathe lui-même s'inquiétait de la situation, si lui n'avait pas été personnellement victime de la paranoïa de Yuy, il percevait clairement l'exaspération croissante de ses deux coéquipiers. D'un autre côté, c'était assez réconfortant de voir que l'iceberg se préoccupait tant de retrouver leur cinquième compagnon. Il en connaissait un qui aurait été surpris de voir l'énergie que déployait spandex man alors que le docteur J ne le lui avait même pas ordonnée. Surtout, il aurait été ravi de voir que le groupe qu'il s'était acharné à former alors que les autres semblaient quelque peu… réticents, pour ne pas dire hostiles, au projet n'avait jamais été aussi soudé. Enfin, Quatre souriait de la maladresse d'Heero. Ce dernier ne l'aurait jamais avoué clairement, mais l'arabe sentait qu'il ne s'agissait pas que « de retrouver cet abruti qui pouvait révéler des informations sur mon compte à l'ennemi, de le sauver si possible – Yuy avait tout de même conscience qu'il leur était plus utile vivant que mort -, sinon, l'éliminer pour l'empêcher de parler », phrase toute droite sorti du manuel du parfait petit terroriste. Après tout, Duo avait été le premier à être en contact avec Heero, sans doute le premier à risquer sa vie pour sauver celle d'un parfait inconnu. Yuy se sentait-il redevable d'une dette ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Heero avait l'habitude de faire les choses à fond et ça ne lui ressemblait pas de revenir ainsi sur sa décision, surtout qu'après avoir quasiment retenu en otages trois personnes, il risquait… certaines retombées s'il décidait tout aussi subitement d'arrêter les recherches.

- Prof G a refait surface, daigna expliquer Heero. Aussitôt, les trois autres garçons cessèrent complètement toute activité. Après Duo, ç'avait été au tour du vieux professeur de ne plus donner de nouvelles. La coïncidence était trop troublante pour que les pilotes ne creusent pas de ce côté-là mais on peut dire que Duo avait eu un bon maître : il avait disparu sans laisser de traces et la bande de vieux fossiles dont il faisait partie avaient bien fini par avouer qu'ils ignoraient totalement où il avait bien pu se volatiliser. Au début, ils s'étaient offusqués, comment, ils devaient rendre compte de leur moindre déplacement à présent ? Mais là aussi, Heero avait fait des merveilles et sous la torture psychologique du brun – il envoyait des rapports toutes les heures, monopolisait le réseau et Trowa le soupçonnait même d'avoir brouillé leurs appareils de communication pour les aider à manifester plus de bonne volonté – ils avaient cédé. Ainsi, les éléments dont disposaient les pilotes pour commencer leurs recherches étaient bien minces : ils savaient que Duo avait reçu un ordre de mission privé provenant de son mentor – ils étaient un groupe mais ça ne les empêchait pas pour autant de recevoir des missions individuelles – en revanche, ils ne disposaient pas de l'ordre en lui-même, autodestruction oblige, c'est-à-dire qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'objectif à détruire, et même s'il s'agissait d'un bâtiment à détruire. Après tout, il pouvait très bien s'agir d'une mission d'infiltration, spécialité de l'américain. Ils n'avaient pas non plus été en mesure de retracer son plan de vol, et au vu de la capacité de son Gundam, il était inutile de délimiter un paramètre : il aurait pu se trouver n'importe quel coin du globe. Bref, ils étaient dans le flou le plus total.

- Et on se retrouve avec une mission sur les bras, commenta Wufei. Apparemment, le professeur n'a pas tout capté. Enfin, comme on dit, tel maître, tel élève. On ne s'étonne plus après que Duo n'écoute personne.

- Au contraire, rectifia Heero, on doit aller rendre une petite visite à la base qui était la cible de Duo. Si j'en crois le rapport qu'ils m'ont fait parvenir, ça n'aurait pas du poser problème. Pas de réels dispositifs de défense, quelques missiles sol-air, rien que Deathscythe ne puisse détruire. Peu d'unités sur place, donc peu de possibilité de riposte. Une végétation dense, c'est le point fort de la base : bonnes capacités de camouflage, impossible à détecter depuis une vue satellite, le terrain offre beaucoup de zones de repli en cas d'attaque…si on leur laisse le temps de se replier. Au vu de l'armement dont dispose Duo, sans compter l'effet de surprise dont il jouissait…à nous de découvrir ce qui a cloché. On part sur place immédiatement. Laissez ouvert le canal commun entre les gundam pendant le trajet. J'ai déjà transis les plans de vol aux gundam précisa Heero en réponse au regard interrogateur dont le gratifiait Wufei.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le canal grésilla et la tête de Quatre apparut. Elle apostropha Heero :

- J'ai consulté les photos satellites. T'as omis de préciser tout à l'heure que la base avait quelque peu changé d'aspect : ce n'est plus qu'un cratère de trois kilomètres de diamètre…

- C'est un vrai champ de ruines, ajouta Trowa. On ne risque pas de retrouver grand-chose dans ce tas de gravas.

- Un indice nous suffirai, lui rappela Wufei. Vous avez bien regardé les clichés ? Jetez un coup d'œil à la photo B12, dans le coin supérieur gauche, ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

- La tête de Deathscythe, répondit Trowa après un bref instant de réflexion. Il ne nous reste plus à espérer que le pilote n'est pas dans le même état que son gundam, poursuivit le brun, énonçant à voix haute la pensée que tous avaient formulé à voix basse.

Le docteur Williams ne savait pas comment réagir. Comme tout le personnel, il avait reçu des instructions mais il y avait une sacrée différence entre écouter, en étouffant un bâillement, un amphithéâtre sur les consignes de sécurité et appliquer lesdites consignes en cas d'urgence. Lorsque l'alarme avait retenti, il s'était presque enfoncé l'oculaire du microscope électronique dans l'œil. Le tableau ne devait pas être triste : un laborantin en train de danser d'un pied sur l'autre, l'œil droit cerclé d'une belle marque circulaire rouge, hésitant visiblement entre retourner à ses occupations, en l'occurrence l'étude de cellules souches de la moelle osseuse, et aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Son métier, c'était la recherche, pas la défense du Centre…malgré tout, il s'imposa d'aller aux nouvelles puisque depuis la dizaine de minutes que s'était déclenché le système de sécurité, les nouvelles ne semblaient pas vouloir venir d'elles-mêmes. Il travaillait seul dans une pièce complètement blindée à laquelle on n'accédait que via un sas dont l'ouverture était gérée par un système d'identification de badge. Seul le morceau de plastique qu'il portait en permanence autour du cou avait le pouvoir d'ouvrir la pièce. Il travaillait pour un important laboratoire de recherche, enfin, c'est ce que prétendait son contrat de travail. Williams n'était pas complètement stupide : on l'avait confiné dans cette salle pour que personne ne puisse voir son travail. Et il n'étai pas le seul dans ce cas : tous les autres médecins, biologistes, chirurgiens…tous des autorités dans leurs domaines, étaient logé à la même enseigne. Les contacts entre eux étaient limités au maximum, de peur que l'un d'entre eux ne communique les avancées de ses expérimentations. La plupart avaient admis l'explication de leur employeur, à savoir, le risque de piratage industriel. Ainsi, si l'un d'entre eux décidait de faire part, moyennant finance, à l'un de leurs adversaires, des avancées du projet, il ne pouvait vendre que le résultat de ses propres recherches. Mais Williams n'était pas dupe : ce n'était pas l'unique raison pour laquelle on les entourait de tant de mystères. D'ailleurs, il n'existait qu'une seule personne à avoir une vue d'ensemble du projet – ce qui revenait à dire qu'il n'existait qu'une personne qui savait réellement ce sur quoi tous ces spécialistes travaillaient. Le docteur avait jugé le projet d'une ampleur telle que l'armée elle-même s'y intéressait de près. Après tout, il n'était qu'un simple exécutant, et puis, plus que le salaire conséquent qui lui était alloué chaque mois, la perspective de disposer de matériel de pointe pour mener à bien ses expériences l'avaient tout de suite convaincu d'adhérer au projet sans se soucier davantage des irrégularités de la société. Il fouilla dans les replis du col de sa blouse pour retrouver le cordon au but duquel se balançait sa carte, la glissa d'un coup sec dans le détecteur et ses précipita dans le couloir qui était désert…plutôt inattendu à cette heure de la journée… il y avait toujours du mouvement, l'un avait des épreuves à retirer au service de la photocopie, l'autre portait des échantillons à analyser…Williams avait la très nette sensation que des mesures de confinement avait été prises. Ou tout le Centre avait été évacué. Sinon, comment expliquer cette inactivité ? Bon, le plus logique était de retrouver son supérieur hiérarchique et de lui demander ce qu'il fallait faire. Ayant désormais pris une décision, le médecin se dirigea d'un pas plus assuré vers le vaste bureau de son patron, le professeur Hedwing… Il allait tourner dans le couloir B lorsque des échos de voix lui parvinrent, le son se faisant de plus en plus net à chaque instant, signe que les personnes, quelles qu'elles soient, s'approchaient. Mu par une impulsion soudaine, Williams se plaqua dans l renfoncement de l'armoire métallique qui formait l'angle avec le couloir. Il put bientôt mettre des visages sur les voix qu'il avait entendu : Hedwing, apparemment très nerveux, était en grande discussion avec deux hommes vêtus de treillis, qui avaient l'air très amicaux si ce n'étaient les mitraillettes que tous deux portaient à l'alpine dans leur dos. Le directeur de l'établissement était blême, les deux militaires faisaient de leur mieux pour essayer de le rassurer :

- Monsieur, il ne s'agit que d'une reconnaissance. Ils vont faire le tour du terrain, trouver les preuves qu'on a laissé à leur intention et repartir aussi soudainement qu'ils ont débarqué.

- Ca n'était pas prévu, ils ne devaient pas venir si tôt ! glapit l'homme en blouse blanche. Vous m'aviez assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème et voilà que les autres terroristes se ramènent. On n'a pas eu le temps de tout organiser, et s'ils se rendaient compte de la présence de cette base ? Tout serait à refaire, et on n'a pas beaucoup de temps !

Les voix s'éloignèrent en même temps que leurs propriétaires, laissant Williams seul et perplexe derrière son armoire. Qui étaient ces mystérieux « ils », probablement à l'origine du déclenchement de l'alarme. Que cherchaient-ils ? Pourquoi l'armée avait-elle organisé une mise en scène pour les accueillir ? Et surtout, quel était le rôle du Centre dans tout ça ? Williams n'était pas un froussard mais on ne pouvait pas dire pour autant qu'il débordait d'héroïsme inconsidéré. Cependant, la curiosité l'emporta sur sa prudence habituelle et il décida d'emboîter le pas aux trois hommes…après tout, il était à la recherche de son supérieur à cause de l'alarme, que pouvait-on lui reprocher ? Quel employé modèle…


End file.
